Today, the technology development is explosive and tones of information product have been old before it is found to be new. The earliest displays are Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays. It occupies huge space and its power consumption is high. Moreover, it can jeopardize the body to the user of the display due to the generated radiation. Therefore, the displays in the present market, the Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) have been gradually replaced the old CRT displays.
The liquid crystal display possesses advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized. Most of LCDs in the present market are backlight type LCDs which include a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working theory of the liquid crystal display panel is to position liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates. By conducting the circuits of the glass substrates to control the liquid crystal molecules to change the directions to refract out the light of the backlight module for generating images.
The present liquid crystal display manufacture skill has been well developed. The manufacture production of the liquid crystal displays requires three complicated processes of “an Array process of the front end, a cell process in the middle, a module assembly process of back end”. The patterned active array substrate (TFT substrate) and color filter substrate (CF substrate) are respectively manufactured in advance. Then, the two substrates are laminated in the process of One Drop Filling (ODF). The side frame sealant is coated on the corresponding positions on the two substrates. The liquid crystal material is injected inside the side frame sealant of the active array substrate which has been coated with the side frame sealant. Then, the two substrates are laminated and UV light is utilized to irradiate the side frame sealant while the side frame sealant is heated. Accordingly, the side frame sealant is solidified and the liquid crystal material is sealed.
In general, the side frame sealant is coated by using a sealant coater. The sealant is easily accumulated on the needle of the sealant coater after a certain amount of substrates are coated. As shown in FIG. 1, the figure shows a syringe 100, a needle 200 and the accumulated sealant 300. The accumulated sealant 300 can cause the influence below:
a. Abnormity happens and a gap appears during the period that the sealant coater is coating the side frame sealant. The coater will stop. The needle 200 needs to be cleaned with a clean wiper and then the coating can be proceeded. The discontinuously accomplished coating operation can cause influence to the production quality.
b. The needle 200 of the sealant coater will accelerate or decelerate in its motions. The accumulated sealant 300 may drop in the display area of the liquid crystal display. The production has to be wasted.
c. The door of the coater has to open when the needle 200 of the sealant coater is cleaned. The needle 200 is manually cleaned with the clean wiper. The risk of particle issue for the production is raised.